1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cigarette ashes container, comprising a receptacle and a top portion, detachable from the receptacle, and having a top side in which a circular aperture to the interior of the receptacle and a further aperture to an upwards open pocket situated in the receptacle are situated, in which pocket a gas container of a cigarette lighter with lighter device belonging to it protruding above the top side is received.
2. Description of Related Art
A container of this type is priorly known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,709. This container comprises an open receptacle, which by a partition wall is divided into a chamber for ashes and cigarette butts, and a chamber for the gas container of a cigarette lighter, and a circular lid, which is arranged to be screwed to the open end of the receptacle. The lid is provided partly with an feeding-in aperture for inserting and dropping cigarette butts into an intended space, and partly with an aperture for reaching the lighter device of the cigarette lighter. In order to prevent ashes from falling out through the feeding-in aperture this aperture is provided with a spring-loaded flap on the under side of the lid. A container of this type is impaired by several disadvantages which makes it unsuitable for the intended purpose. Due to the fact that the lid has to be screwed on the receptacle the edge of the partition wall and the lighter device have to be located low enough to permit the flap to pass by without scraping against the partition wall or the lighter device. This results in the fact that if the container is inclined or is held upside-down, ashes will fall out through the aperture above the cigarette lighter. This applies also if the lid is pushed onto the receptacle and is locked by a snap-in closure. It is difficult to adjust the aperture in relation to the cigarette lighter in order to minimize the interspace, which, anyhow, cannot be completely eliminated. This is especially embarrassing because the lid has to be removed and replaced each time the container has to be emptied, which often is carried out in dull light.